Arranged Marriage: Ezria
by EzriaYes
Summary: Aria and Ezra are strangers set up by their parents to be married. What happens when they meet? Will they hate each other or be inseparable? No A in this story. Rated M for Sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

I am 22 year old Aria Montgomery, soon to be Aria Montgomery-Fitz. I am dreading tomorrow, tomorrow I marry a stranger. A rich, philanthropic, 26 year old man named Ezra Fitz, I've seen pictures but I've never met him. Right now I am laying in my bed fully awake with my body unable to shut down. My mom said it was best for me, that I needed a stable relationship. She said that Evan was unstable and she hated him, I told her I didn't care what she thought because I love him and we've been together for three years. She still went on with the wedding though. I can't help but think if it was for the money, did she even care about my happiness?

My phone chimed and I looked to see who it was. It was Evan.

_Shots_? He texted.

_Shots._ I texted back.

I groaned and got out of bed, left my apartment and drove to our favorite bar. I walked in and saw Evan sitting on a stool. I walked over and sat next to him he was about drink a shot before I took it out of his hand and gulped it down.

"Bad day?" He asked and wiped the side of my mouth with his thumb.

I banged my head down on the counter and mumbled. "Ask me tomorrow?" I picked my head up and signaled the bartender for another round.

"I can't, tomorrow you will be on your honeymoon." He said with a jealous voice.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're getting married tomorrow, this is the last time we can be together." He whispered into my ear as the bartender brought over more shots. I drank the first two.

"I love you, this is so unfair." I mumble before gulping the next one down. I started to feel a little wobbly and Evan tightened his grip around me.

As I reach for the last one he stops my hand. "I love you too and I think that's enough."

"You're right, it's never enough for my mother. Her marriage was ruined so she must feel joy in helping me with mine. It's never enough, I offered to help her, take on an extra job or something. But no, the only way for me to be enough was to get fucking married." I paused for a moment and broke down. "I can't do this, can't I just run away with you?"

"You know the answer to that." He says and wipes a tear off my face with his thumb. "Baby, I love you. You never know, maybe it won't work out and we could be together or maybe it does work out and you live a happy life with this Ezra guy."

"But I _love_ you, and I I hate this." I grab the last shot and swallow.

"Alright, baby I think that's enough."

I groan. "I don't want to leave."

"I know, but it's your wedding day tomorrow and you need sleep." He says.

He gets up and holds me up so I can follow him. Once were to the doors he says, "Aria, I love you so much. I will never stop loving y-" before he finishes I cut him off with a kiss. It's not a soft peck, it's a full on, hard, goodbye kiss where my tongue invades his mouth. Reluctantly, he gives in and his tongue invades mine. A few seconds later he breaks off the kiss so we can catch our breaths.

"I love you." I say.

"Aria, I love you. Goodbye baby." And with that he's out the door.

I go to my car and start sobbing, banging my head on my steering wheel occasionally and silently cursing at how messed up my life is. A few minutes later when I regain control, I take some deep breaths and drive home.

I walk into my tiny apartment and go straight to the bed, picking up a picture of me and Evan on the way. I fall on my bed and drift off to sleep with the picture clutched to my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a pounding on my door. "Aria! ARIA! If you don't get up and open this damn door, I will break it down!" Yells Hanna. She's been my best friend since forever and I'm pretty sure that she's the only one excited about this stupid wedding. "Aria!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I mumble and slowly rise out of the bed to open the door.

"Oh thank god. Did you set your alarm? Do you know what time it is?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask before she has time to say anything else.

"Aria, wedding. Remember?"

"Shit." I mumble and she stares at me wide eyed. "Just kidding Han, of course I remembered. And I'm soo excited." I say purposefully sounding sarcastic. She rolls her eyes and grabs my arm. "Ow. What are you doing?"

"Come on, we have to go. You have to get ready." She grabs my suitcase and were out the door.

As Hanna is driving me to where the actual ceremony is being taken place, I stare out the window trying to figure out how much my life is going to change in only a few hours. I contemplate on calling Evan and decide I better not, it'll only make me miss him more.

We pull into the parking lot and Hanna drags me out of the car like a child. "I can't do this Hanna. I need to be with Evan."

"Aria we all loved Evan- except your mom, but she also agreed that this is what's best for you."

We go into the room where all of the girls are getting ready. Hanna immediately sits me down in a chair and begins on my makeup while my other friend Emily begins to do my hair.

"Aria, do you know anything about him?" Hanna asks.

"Who?"

"Your soon to be husband Ezra Fitz."

"No, do you?"

"I googled him." Hanna says proudly.

"Anything I should know besides he's 26, the CEO of his own company and makes millions of dollars?" I ask her.

"Billions actually, and you left out the part that he's super cute."

"Actually," My friend Spencer says, "I walked by his room and he is H, O, double T."

I roll my eyes. They fall silent and Spencer continues doing my nails.

About a half an hour later, they are finished with dress and all.

I walk out from the changing area. "Wow Aria, you look stunning." My mom says. I smile back even though I hate this so much.

"Five minutes ladies." The extremely over the top wedding planner yells through our door.

"I can't believe your mom hired a wedding planner." Emily said.

"An expensive one too." Said Spencer.

"Let's go everyone." We get in line in the order that we are going out in and my anxiety starts to spike.

"Hey," Hanna rubs my shoulder. "It'll be fine, just take some deep breaths." She says and I do. It helps to calm me down.

Before it's my turn to go, I check the mirror and look at how stunning I really do look. I mean sure, I always pictured my wedding day to be with someone I love like Evan but at least I can enjoy part of it.

I make my way towards the aisle, slightly slowing down because one of the flower girls dropped their basket. It's okay, I need the time. I glance inside and see him, his hair is curly brown, he has a perfect jawline. Although he is gorgeous, his facial expression is bleak and I'm stuck wondering if it's sadness or anger written all over his face. As I turn to make my way down the aisle everybody stands, beautiful music is playing, and he sees me. When he looks at me his expression changes, he smiles and I get a great view of his perfect white teeth. As I make my way to the platform, we are left staring at each other. It's not as awkward as I expected. The priest has us repeat our vows after him.

"I, Ezra Fitz." He starts out and I hear his voice, it's perfect. Not too low.

As we finish up, we come to that moment, the moment of truth.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest says.

He leans in and I do too. When our lips touch I feel this spark that I never felt with Evan. The kiss is perfect, not too much. Just perfect. I take this time to realize how good he smells, it's a heavenly scent that could make me stay forever. When we part the crowd cheers and I see Evan in the back. He smiles at me, nods, and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we get in the limo to head to the reception it is awkawrd-for me at least. About five minutes into the car ride he talks.

"I'm Ezra."

"Aria." I nod at him. He looks calm, somehow relieved. "So, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"The whole arranged marriage thing, I mean you seem like you get around just fine without a wife." I clarify

He chuckles. "My mother."

"Ditto." I mumble as we pull into the front of the building.

"You ready?" He asks before we step out.

"As I'll ever be."

He takes my hand and we make our way into the ballroom, everyone claps as we sit at our table in the front.

The toasts from friends and family are pretty standard. Everyone saying how happy they are and wishing us luck. The time quickly comes to our first dance.

"Shall we?" Ezra asks taking my hand.

I smile and he leads me down into the spotlight. As we start dancing, Happiness by The Fray starts playing. "Good song choice." I mumble.

"You like it? It's my favorite."

"Yeah. It's B-26."

"You go to Hollis Bar?" He asks.

"Yeah, I always play this song in the jukebox when I'm there." I say.

"Me too." He says. I smile as we sway back and forth. Slowly, people start to join in and the whole dance floor is full.

After close to an hour of switching off dance partners, I'm back with Ezra. We dance for a couple of minutes.

"So, you wanna get out if here?" He whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask. "We can't leave."

"Yes we can, we showed up and now we can leave." He smiles and I smile back.

He grabs my hand and walks me off the dance floor and out the doors. There Is a car waiting for us, it's a white Lincoln MKZ. "Nice car," I mumble. He opens the passenger door and I slide in. After he sits in the drivers seat I speak up. "Where are we going?"

"To your apartment." He answers. What?

"Why?" I ask as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Because that's where you live." He says in an obvious tone.

"Don't we have like a honeymoon or something?" I ask.

"Aria, I don't want to force this marriage on you so I would prefer to take things slow... If that's okay with you."

I nod. "I have a suitcase."

"It's in the trunk, I'll drop you off at your apartment and then I'll go home."

"So what are we then? Are we dating?"

"Like dating, yes."

"Okay!" I say a little to joyously, it's better than being married.

"But remember we are married so you can't be seeing anyone else and neither can I." He states.

"Okay." I say less joyous this time.

He pulls up into the parking lot. "We're here." He says and gets out of the car and after opening the door for me, he pops the trunk and hands me my bag.

I walk to the porch and he follows. Once we reach the door, he says. "So, I can pick you up tomorrow since it's Saturday. We could go to lunch?"

"Um, sure. Sounds good. So you'll call me tomorrow then?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you later then. Tomorrow."

He nods as we depart and I am left feeling slightly worse than yesterday. As I walk into my apartment I immediately go lay on the bed because I'm exhausted. I can't help but think about Evan and even though he smiled at me today, I recognized the sadness in his eyes. My last thoughts of the night were how much I already miss him and how much more I will miss him tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading. After this one, I am working on making the chapters longer. Please leave reviews if you liked it:)**


End file.
